Persona
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: Tu persona es aquella que puede bailar con los ángeles y conversar con tus demonios pero sobre todo que tu corazón sienta alivio cada vez que la vez. Datastormshipping osea RevolverxYusaku F/Playmaker. Mención de Hotdogshipping y RevolverxSpectral AU, fuffy (mi especialidad) y drama, un chingo de drama
1. -1-

bienvenidos una vez más a mis ficks criaturias del cielo. les traigo un fick tierno, dramatico y medio OCC pero no tanto. puesto saben muy bien que Yusaku en ocasiones complica demasiado las cosas y Revolver las exagera porque esta loco.

Aclaración: este es un universo alterno, algo mas normal, no existe Ai o V-rains. Basicamente los 6 niños fueron secuestrados para ser vendidos como "trata de blancas" obviamente con sus usuales torturas. cosa que no mencionare directamente pues no es el enfoque principal del fick

-. -. -. -.

-Me gusta Kusanagi-san-

Fue lo único que logro decir un chico de hermosos ojos verdes hacia otro chico mientras veía la costa en el atardecer. El otro chico se quedo quieto y tenso mirando el mar pintarse de color naranja y purpura con detalles amarillos. Sus finos labios temblaron un poco para finalmente formar una suave sonrisa. Lentamente apoyo sus antebrazos con el barandal de metal parcialmente oxidado por la brisa marina.

-debí intuirlo, siempre pareces más accesible cuando estas con el-dio la razón sin dejar de mirar el océano. El otro muchacho se quedo callado, desacostumbrado a hablar de sentimientos fue difícil para el decir esa frase, era una pena que no haya sido hacia esa persona, pero necesitaba platicarlo con alguien puesto se sentía asfixiarse cada vez más y una pequeña practica lo ayudaría a sentirse valiente.

-entonces ¿Kusanagi-san es tu persona?- continuo hablando con una suave sonrisa sin dejar de mirar el mar.  
-¿Persona?-pregunto inocentemente el chico de ojos esmeralda con una mirada parcialmente confundida y neutral.  
-si, tu persona especial. Es diferente a aquella que simplemente te gusta.-explico con simpleza el muchacho de cabello blanco y betas purpuras.  
-no entiendo bien a que te refieres ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-  
-tu persona especial es aquella que puede bailar con los ángeles que te rodean y conversar con tus demonios porque esa persona tiene los mismos. cuando estas con ella, tu corazón se llena de una calida bruma que borra el dolor -el joven de cabello azul digirió lentamente esas palabras y sonrió tiernamente. Algo muy raro de ver en el, puesto desde que sufrió ese secuestro cuando eran niños, él rara vez sonreía pues el evento lo dejo muy marcado y la lista de personas es muy corta que lograba esa hazaña.

-si, Kusanagi-san es mi persona-sus mejillas se tiñeron tiernamente de rosa pero recupero la compostura al recordar que no estaba solo.-parece que sabes del tema Kogami ¿tienes una persona así?-

El aludido se tensó ante la indirecta, pero rápidamente se relajó y se incorporó.

-si la tengo, pero esa persona no sabe nada mi aunque yo la conozca de toda la vida. Sabe que haría todo a mi alcance para ayudarle, aunque sea doloroso para mí. Esa persona ha sido mi fuerza y confidente, mi ayuda cuando he perdido el camino y mi motivación para seguir adelante, aunque esa persona no sepa lo que yo siento-el otro muchacho se sintió abrumado por la fuerza de esas palabras. El mencionado Kogami tenía el don para hablar.

-¿si es tu persona porque no te le declaras?-  
-lo haría pero ya tiene a alguien mas. Aunque pudiera forzarlo, no quisiera que fuera así-termino de explicar el peliblanco con una sonrisa amena, casi resignada.  
-entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer Fujiki-kun? ¿te declararas a Kusanagi-san?-esto pillo de sorpresa al peliazul y miro a otro lado avergonzado.  
-primero. si no lo haces. Ese sentimiento te torturara incluso cuando llegues a tu lecho de muerte. Segundo. No pierdes nada. Tercero. Si no vas a hacerlo para ser correspondido, hazlo para traer tranquilidad a tu mente. -explico Kogami a su amigo en ese pequeño listado al notar la indecisión brillar en esos ojos. El peliazul de piel clara pensó cuidadosamente esas palabras, Kogami tenía buenos puntos pero recordó sus problemas psicológicos: su moderado rechazo al contacto físico y que se diga de sus habilidades sociales, lo único que lograría seria fastidiar a Kusanagi por su falta de normalidad entre parejas.

-yo no se que hacer-  
-te ayudare-ofreció el peliblanco con una sonrisa amable mientras se acercaba.  
-te aburrirás de hacerlo Revolver-el tono seco de Yusaku fue hiriente pero no logro desanimar a su amigo-compañero víctima del atentado. Aunque se conocen desde hace tiempo, el peliazul insistía en llamarlo como su seudónimo de Hacker de vez en cuando. Por su parte, el peliblanco Sospechaba ligeramente que Yusaku había olvidado su nombre. No tanto por falta de atención, sino por la falta de confianza al mundo exterior.

-no hables por mi-  
-¿Por qué lo harías?-  
-porque todos merecemos estar con nuestra persona-eso hizo que el corazón mallugado de Yusaku se entibiara y con un suave cabeceo acepto la ayuda del peliblanco.

…

Apartar de entonces, los días pasaron lentos y dulces para su fortuna. Revolver resulto ser mas paciente de lo que aparentaba todos los días. Después del colegio en la casa de Kogami o en la costa del Stardust road, El peliblanco le ofrecía hacer los ejercicios de comodidad ante el contacto físico y ensayar como declararse ante el mayor de los 2. en ocasiones Yusaku se frustraba por no lograr expresar sus emociones sin sonar como una grabadora o se abrumaba ante la fuerza de los mismos, pero pasaba a segundo plano cuando el peliblanco lograba darle una motivación.

"es tu persona"

Después de practicar y regresar a casa, Antes de dormir, el peliazul se paraba frente al espejo y ensayaba lo que iba a decirle al pelimorado dueño del café-Food Truck con tal de darse valor y repasar las lecciones que el peliblanco le explicaba. El peliazul notaba que de vez en cuando su amigo sonreía con pesar o sus ojos brillaban de una forma que no podía explicar, pero no duraba mucho antes de volverse opacos o neutrales.  
Recostándose de lado miro su cama sintiéndola muy grande y fría, hasta que en su mente llega el recuerdo de cuando era niño y sufría terrores nocturnos, ante su soledad y desesperación, sumándole que Kusanagi no se encontraba disponible, llamaba al peliblanco. Kogami se brincaba de su balcón e iba a su casa aun cuando estaba a 3 casas de distancia y fuera muy tarde. Claro eso duro hasta que cumplió los 12 años pues la familia de Revolver se mudó de vecindario y aumentando su dependencia hacia Kusanagi, pues sus padres brillaban por su ausencia.

Cerro los ojos despacio cuando sintió el peso del cansancio mental, quedándose dormido rápidamente.

…

-Entonces el tipo de la televisión dijo que jugar duelo de monstruos es una tontería ¿puedes creerlo? Esta loco, seguramente le ganaron fácilmente...-Yusaku hacia poco caso a la verborrea de su auto declarado mejor amigo mientras este veía las noticias locales topándose con esa premisa y el peliverde con iris color olivo no dudo en hacérselo saber. Mientras escuchaba la voz de Shima como un eco lejano, Veía a Revolver platicar animadamente con un chico de cabello platinado y ojos color azul glacial, conocía al extraño pero no recordaba su nombre en ese momento. Es un amigo de infancia de Kogami y otra víctima del secuestro, pero a diferencia de él, el reacciono de una forma completamente distinta dejándolo como un loco con problemas psicológicos y el único que aceptaba eso era el peliblanco con mechas purpuras.

Ante la cercanía del ojiazul a Revolver y este parecía cómodo con ello, Yusaku sintió un pinchazo en su pecho y su garganta cerrarse. Desvió su vista de esa escena, aunque no entendía el origen de ese sentimiento, razono con calma. Kogami tiene libertad de hacer amistades con quiera y él no puede monopolizar su atención y tiempo.

Entonces de reojo vio como el par de ponía de pie y salían del salón con calma, era la ultima clase y el profesor no había llegado así que podían retirarse antes.

El ojoesmeralda sintió algo pesado apoyarse en su pecho ante esa escena pero no hizo nada al respecto.

…

Spectral (como él se hacía llamar) sin contar que es huérfano y fue abandonado literalmente a morir en un bosque desde bebé. se aceptaba como un chico extraño con problemas de comunicación haciéndolo un ser solitario y la gente lo evitaba como la plaga excepto Kogami, Hideki. Se hicieron cercanos cuando eran niños después de aquel secuestro donde vivieron toda clase de abusos y agresiones pero para el eran retos de personas que esperaban algo de él y cuando fue rescatado creyó que perdería todo eso hasta que el peliblanco hizo aparicion en su vida.

El padre de Revolver acepto adoptarlo, pero el joven pidió que conservara su apellido, con el afán de no olvidar su pasado y sus crueles lecciones. Desde entonces él lo acompañaba a donde sea que iba, sea como su chaperón, su confidente, su hermano, cada espacio importante en el peliblanco lo ocupaba, excepto uno.

-Revolver-sama si me permites dar mi opinión ¿Por qué te molestas a ayudar a Playmaker?- el poseedor de ojos azul glacial le preguntó curioso mirando la espalda de Kogami hijo. El dúo estaba dispuesto a irse a casa pero antes necesitaban buscar algunas cosas en el casillero. En ese solitario lugar pues para la mayoría de los alumnos aun no era su tiempo de salida, las palabras más tenues eran fácilmente escuchadas.

-me prometí ayudarle- paso por alto el tono ligeramente despectivo con que se dirigio a Fujiki, para el no era secreto que su amigo no le tenía gran simpatía pero agradecía que no lo mostrara abiertamente.

Mientras Spectral no dijo nada ante esa respuesta simple y seria, vio como el peliblanco sacaba unas cosas de su casillero y revisaba unas tantas que tenía extra, el platinado sabía más que bien que Revolver tenía sentimientos profundos por el usuario de Playmaker pero estaba ayudándolo a estar con alguien más, no lo entendía. El amor es egoísta y cruel, solo se le otorgaba a ciertas personas privilegiadas y de ese grupo solo unas pocas eran verdaderamente felices mientras el resto vivía en la arrogancia de pensar que poseían todo.

-Revolver-sama-el ojiglacial haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcanze para ayudar a Revolver, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer. si le pidiese cortarse el cuello, el preguntaría "¿Qué tan profundo?"

-sabe que estoy para usted en cualquier aspecto-el peliblanco con franjas purpuras sintió las manos delicadas de Spectral en su espalda como un gesto sencillo de un abrazo. El hijo del científico Kogami se tensó ante esa declaración sutil de su confidente. El ambiente se volvió ligeramente turbio, pero no desagradable, como si esperaba esa acción pero no ese lugar.

-Spectral. No es necesario. Agradezco tus intensiones pero no tienes que preocuparte por ello-el peliblanco se giro a encarar al joven detrás suyo y apoyo su mano en su hombro. Ian es un joven desprovisto de sentimientos, no los entiende o los razona como es debido. En su psique debe pensar fríamente que la mejor forma de sentirse bien una vez más ante el sentimiento de rechazo es reemplazar a la persona en ese aspecto. Si fuera tan sencillo y a él no le importara usar a su amigo de esa forma, lo haría.

-mejor acompáñame a ver unos documentos que necesitare pronto-

-¿realmente piensa hacerlo Revolver-sama?-no era justo que el peliblanco se alejara de todo lo que el apreciaba tan solo por la comodidad de unos pocos que no le interesaban comprenderlo.

-es necesario. En todo caso ¿Me acompañarías aunque tuviera que irme lejos? – aunque Kogami sabía de sobra la respuesta, lo hizo por mera formalidad y tratar de olvidar el asunto de Yusaku. Dolía demasiado para su propio bien.

-siempre estaré a su lado Revolver-sama- fue su devota respuesta.

-. -. -. -. _

Pasaron unos días más con lentitud y calma, acercándose a las vacaciones de verano. Todos estaban emocionados ante la idea de cumplir con sus planes en esos días libres de escuela. Para Yusaku no le importaba mucho, después de todo se saltaba las clases cada vez que podía y sus notas eran promedio, lo suficiente para que no llamaran a Kusanagi.

El chico de iris esmeralda se sonrojo sutilmente ante lo que haría esa tarde de jueves. Se le declararía a Soichi Kusanagi aprovechando qué irían a Stardust road a vender. Un lugar tranquilo y la gente no paseaba por ahí con frecuencia, se sentía listo y gracias a Revolver.

Revolver.

Hace tiempo que no le dedicaba un pensamiento al peliblanco pero a la vez, si llegaba a pensar en el duraba todo el día. Ese día no vino al colegio, cosa rara porque no suele faltar y si lo hace avisa con premura un día antes sea al profesor o el mismo para dejarle el recado. Reviso su teléfono en caso de tener algún mensaje perdido y no se haya molestado en ver.

Vacío

Ni una llamada o correo electrónico. No duro mucho para ponerse levemente inquieto. Yusaku se admitía que es una persona "cuadrada" y su manía de tener todo controlado no ayudaba, sobre todo en cambios drásticos. Claro lograba controlarse y superarlo pero cuando se trataban de otras personas, le costaba un poco mas.

Suspiro un poco. Después de declararse a Kusanagi iría a buscarlo.

-.-.-.-.

Después de un día de escuela. El conocido hacker de "sombrero blanco" Playmaker, uno de los líderes en grupos activistas más prolíferos de su generación estaba más callado de lo usual mientras estaba sentado en una de las sillas dentro del camión. Repasando en su mente su discurso sentimental.

Como era normal en Stardust road, el sitio era pacifico y calmado. Nula cantidad de personas pasaban por donde andaban pero no les incomodaba. Se sentía bien estar un poco lejos del usual escándalo se la multitud. Vio como la fresca brisa marina alborotaba los cabellos de Soichi traviesamente pero no parecía importarle.

-Kusanagi-san-le habló en tono suave, completamente embebido de la imagen del mayor.

-dime Yusaku-el hombre de cabello púrpura le sonrió cálidamente dejando de prestar atención al par de salchichas que cocinaba. El peliazul sintió su cuerpo cálido ante esa mirada tan amable pero por alguna razón no sentía esa alborotada sensación que al principio cuando se lo dijo a Revolver. Tal vez como ya tenía más confianza en si mismo podía controlarlo.

-yo… quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi-

-de nada, aunque no he hecho nada tan importante-respondió humildemente. Pero al ver como el peliazul negaba con la cabeza suavemente, lo dejo hablar.

-no. Si no Fuera por ti, yo no estaría aquí. Me has cuidado desde que era un niño inestable. Procuras alimentarme cuando yo lo olvido, a dormir cuando tengo que hacerlo, sin ti yo no hubiera sobrevivido por mi cuenta. Kusanagi-san yo… yo… - yusaku sintió su garganta cerrarse ante esto último. Temblaba y sentía su cuerpo arder moderadamente, su asustado corazón latía doloroso y fuertemente contra su pecho.

-yusaku. Estas bien. Parece que tienes fiebre-el mayor de acercó al joven y empezó a examinarlo en el momento que un matiz rojo cubrió sus mejillas y sus labios lucían secos. El amable contacto de Soichi lo hizo reaccionar y en un impulso valiente lo encaro.

-me gustas Kusanagi-san- el pelimorado con ojos tormenta se sonrojo ante esa suave confesión pero no se aparto.

-yusaku-antes de que pudiera decir más. El joven hacker empezó a rozar su nariz contra la contraria en un tierno gesto de cariño, poco a poco dejándose llevar por el cálido sopor del momento. El mayor comenzó a corresponder despacio y buscándose mutuamente terminaron en un tierno beso. Como la inexperiencia en Yusaku se notaba ligeramente en su confusión al momento de corresponder el beso, el mayor le empezó a guiar y relajar mediante caricias en su mejilla con su pulgar mientras sostenía su rostro con su mano. El beso destilaba calidez y cariño tal como lo esperaba, el sabor del contrario era agradable haciéndole recordar a un hogar amoroso donde podia estar a salvo siempre.

Se sentía bien, realmente se sentía bien, es feliz. Inmensamente feliz de verse correspondido.

Si es así, porque no dejaba de sentirse extrañamente culpable.

…

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio cada uno sumados en sus pensamientos.

Yusaku tenía un bonito rubor en sus mejillas y los labios ligeramente hinchados mientras que Soichi estaba sonriente y ligeramente avergonzado. Una parte de él se sentía culpable pues Yusaku es menor de edad, prácticamente lo crio y vio crecer pero la otra estaba contento de ser correspondido por tan bella criatura.

-buenas tardes Kusanagi-san- una voz levemente grave lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Vio frente suyo al único chico que conocía que tenía el cabello blanco y una sonrisa gatuna.

-ah Hideki-kun. Buenas tardes-Saludo alegremente al muchacho con un ademán con las pinzas de cocina. -es un dia maravilloso y por ello, lo que pidas va por la casa-animo Soichi sonriente sin percatarse que cada palabra heria al peliblanco.  
-de hecho, venia a otra cosa Kusanagi-san. Vengo a...-  
-Revolver-la voz de Yusaku así como el mismo se hiso presente en ese momento.

El peliazul de ojos esmeralda salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz del hijo del profesor Kogami y sin dudar se hizo notar. Sintió un tibio calor de alivio en ver que su amigo estaba bien pero eso no quitaba el hecho que el estuviera molesto por su repentino ausentismo.

-Fujiki-san, pensaba buscarte en tu casa pero el que estés aquí facilita las cosas para mi. Yo vine a despedirme-continuo con el tema principal sorprendido a la nueva pareja.  
-¿despedirte? ¿Te mudaras o algo?-fue el primero en preguntar Soichi ante esa noticia. Yusaku permanecía callado y estoico, como si esa noticia no le hubiera afectado cuando en realidad, su mente creaba miles de preguntas sin respuesta, abrumándolo aún más.

-si por cuestion académica-  
-ah, entonces iras a otra ciudad o otra escuela-  
-no, me ire a Rusia. Ahí hay una universidad que tiene la carrera de mi interes asi como la especialidad pero piden como requisito minimo cursar un año de preparatoria en sus instalaciones-explico sin ningun inconveniente el peliblanco con mechas purpuras.  
-¿no es un poco lejos para estudiar? ¿no te sentiras un poco solo alla?-continuo con la platica el mayor de los tres pues Yusaku continuaba en silencio.

-no, Ian vendrá conmigo, también está la carrera de su interés allá-.  
-ah, eso me deja tranquilo. Entonces, ve con cuidado y que aprendas mucho alla-animo sincero el pelimorado sonriendo. Hideki agradeció el gesto con un leve cabeceo y miro a Yusaku con interés. Desde que había hecho acto de presencia no habia dicho nada. No lo culpaba, seguramente el peliazul debía estar emocionado por su nueva relacion con el mayor de los tres. El había llegado hace unos minutos atrás pero se escondió detrás del camión en el momento que escucho a Fujiki declararse a Kusanagi. Se quedo ahí por 20 minuto esperando y escuchando las ligeras risas y el silencio prolongado entre ellas hasta que se aseguro que no vería nada comprometedor.

No es tan masoquista.

-Fujiki-san, cuídate mucho-se despidió el peliblanco con un leve ademan en la mano. Mientras tanto yusaku se quedo callado mirando hacia el infinito. Sintiendo su pecho desgarrarse ante cada palabra dicha entre Kogami y Soichi pero no dijo nada y se limito a cerrar los ojos intentando ignorar el creciente dolor en su pecho.

-.-.-.

Dos años y medio después...

- _"An everyday scene blocks the way to escape,_  
 _and repels its sunlight at dawn._  
 _Seasonless days continue endlessly._  
 _That's what it feels like."-_

No suele frecuentar música de anime, de hecho, rara vez veía uno por simple hobbie y con suerte lo terminaba de ver completamente.

Pero esa canción pegaba dio en el punto exacto en su vida. Escuchando música mediante unos audífonos color negro, El joven de cabello blanco cual nieve y ojos dorados como el oro miraba por la diminuta ventana del avión comercial que lo regresaba a casa tras un tiempo de ausencia. Venia las nubes esponjosas siendo atravesadas por las alas del avión dejando ver un poco el panorama debajo de ellas.

Revolver se removió un poco inquieto en su asiento ante la expectativa de volver a casa. Estaba contento porque volvería a ver a su padre, a su "hermana" Taki y su "hermano" Fausto, realmente verlos, pues tenían videollamadas ocasionales con los mencionados, pero solo su padre sabía que volvería a casa para las vacaciones de invierno. a su primer año de estancia, pensaba volver en las vacaciones de verano, pero sus tutores le pidieron quedarse mas tiempo pues requería nivelar algunas materias extra.

Pero también estaba nervioso. No estaba seguro de cuando regresara a casa buscaría a Yusaku y hablar con el. Pues le mandaba correos muy esporádicamente con contenido muy escaso, apenas relatando su vida y muy pocos recibía respuesta. Su corazon latio doloroso ante esa sutil indiferencia.

Para su desafortunada vida, seguia guardando sentimientos por el peliazul de hermosos ojos. Estando alla, realmente intento olvidarlo, superar su amor por el desde tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, meterse a varios clubes escolares para distraerse, incluso llego a probar tener una relacion sentimental con Spectral pero en el momento que compartieron un beso, Hideki supo que no funcionaria y opto por cortar por lo sano, cosa que al platinado de ojos azules no le molesto.

Llego a la fatídica conclusión de que si quería superar sus sentimientos por Yusaku, debía sincerarse con el y sufrir su rechazo. En un mundo alterno, A esas alturas, los dos estarían saliendo juntos y felices. pero estaba bien, el dio su pelea por mucho tiempo y salió perdiendo. Al menos puede decir que lo intento.

 _-"When the truth is known, somehow it's not what I expected._  
 _The heat haze, clad in sorrow._  
 _The story where we always feared completion and closed off_  
 _opened with a sequel-_

El detestaba esa parte de la canción. Le daba una delicada esperanza de ser correspondido después de tanto tiempo, pero no debia pecar de ingenuo, solo era una canción que describía parte de su vida y la de Yusaku, pues los dos peleaban por "renacer" para ser felices tras el horrible suceso que marco y destruyo buena parte de su vida.

Pero fue bonito creer en esa fantasía.

Vio por la ventanilla el panorama familiar, estaban cerca de aterrizar en su ciudad natal y sin esperar las instrucciones del piloto, apago el reproductor de su celular y se quito los audífonos guardándolos cuidadosamente en su mochila junto con su teléfono para únicamente concentrarse en mirar por la ventana.

.-.-

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando arribo al aeropuerto internacional de Dan city.

Saco su maleta de mano del espacio arriba de su cabeza y espero a que el estrecho pasillo del avion se despejara un poco y una vez que noto que habia pocos pasajeros, inicio su camino hacia la salida. Se despidio de las azafatas y el piloto con amabilidad. Con su mochila en su hombro camino por el pasillo alfombrado hasta llegar a la puerta de cristal y dirigirse hacia la estacion donde repartían el equipaje según el vuelo arribado. Por estar distraído en sus pensamientos que no se percato que lo llamaban hasta la tercera ocasión.

Se quedo parado a mitad del pasillo rodeado de gente que poco le importaba, solo tenia ojos para ese hermoso joven de iris esmeralda que parecía que le había estado siguiendo desde hace un rato. Sintio su corazón galopar en su pecho así como su boca seca y su mente en blanco. No estaba preparado para verlo tan pronto. ¿Cómo supo Yusaku que arribaría ese día? Tal vez su padre se lo dijo o hackeo el sistema de redes del aeropuerto para saber cuando llegaría ¿pero para que o porque?

Yusaku no actuaba por simple capricho.

-Fujiki-san no esperaba verte tan pronto-logro articular saliendo de su confusa mente. Quiso patearse por semejante recibimiento pero su mente no daba para más, Quería abrazarlo felizmente, besarle y sonreír como un idiota pero no podia, no podía por mucho que lo deseara.

-¿tiene algo de malo que me hayas visto primero?-pregunto a la defensiva el hacker de ojos esmeralda acercándose con su rostro neutral.

-¡¿eh?! No, no me malentiendas. Queria que fuera una sorpresa-levanto las manos con ambas palmas extendidas nervioso. Esta respuesta al parecer fue del agrado del peliazul o por lo menos lo suficientemente aceptable, puesto dio un leve cabeceo afirmativo. Empezó a caminar hacia donde se suponía que se dirigia el mayor de los dos.

-vamos a buscar tu maleta-gruño Yusaku caminando sin esperarlo realmente. Revolver no se extraño por aquel recibimiento tan arisco por parte del menor de cabellos azules, le tratara con mayor frialdad de lo acostumbrado. no teniendo otra opcion, siguio al "hacker de sombrero blanco" acomodándose su mochila gris.

Después de llegar al sitio donde despachaban las maletas, el duo se dispuso a esperar sentados en unas butacas, al parecer hubo un ligero retraso en la dispersión del equipaje.

-entonces... ¿Cómo has estado? -inicio Hideki tratando de romper el muro de hielo que no sabía porque se habia formado.  
-bien-fue su seca respuesta y sin mirarlo.  
-ah, me alegro-un silencio incomodo broto entre ellos que el peliblanco quería deshacer y el ojiesmeralda no ayudaba al respecto.  
-¿Cómo supiste que llegaria hoy?-se apoyo en sus rodillas buscando verle la cara y descifrar alguna emoción.

-inserte un Worm en el sistema de redes de las aerolineas para que momento que te registraras, me enviara una notificación. De haber sabido que querías darnos una sorpresa con tu llegada no me habria molestado en hacerlo-respondió mirando la banda metálica pasar con algunas maletas sin recoger de distintos tamaños y colores.

-¿Por qué habrias de hacerlo? Tarde o temprano iria a verte-ante esa pregunta yusaku se quedo callado, se limito a seguir viendo el equipaje pasar.

En el momento que llego la notificación del registro de Hideki al aeropuerto desde hace 3 días y su fecha de llegada, El peliazul cancelo y borro todo evento que lo ocuparía ese viernes. Cuando llego el día, Yusaku se fue directo al aeropuerto desde las 8am, Esperando sentado en las butacas en la sala de espera en el sector de salida, esperando desde hace años a que Hideki volviera.

Desde ese día que el peliblanco se despidió de el, el tiempo se detuvo. Sentia que los días pasaban pero el tiempo no trascurría, como si se hubiera congelado específicamente en el, aun esperaba a la salida a que saliera el peliblanco para irse juntos con Kusanagi-san a comer. Hasta que recordaba que el ya no asistia al colegio, ni siquiera estaba en la misma ciudad o país. Asi que se marchaba sin mayor contemplacion. Mas de una vez iba a su casa en Stardust Road a visitarlo pero era regresado a la realidad de forma amable por parte de Taki, la mujer pelirroja que se autoproclamaba la hermana mayor del hijo del profesor Kogami, recordándole que el desde hace semanas que el no estaba ahí.

Revolver ya no estaba.

Conforme esas palabras las digería, se sentía atrapado.

Su pecho dolia cada vez que respiraba y había un hueco en su pecho que no podia llenar, cada dia estaba más molesto y huraño, incluso con Soichi. El pelimorado se extraño por el cambio del peliazul, pues Yusaku al inicio de su relación se mostraba relajado y dulce, ahora parecía que le guardaba rencor hasta que lo encaro firme pero amable en una tarde por la costa.

Soichi pregunto si había hecho algo mal durante su relación o si lo lastimo en algún momento que estaban a solas pero el peliazul negó con la cabeza. Yusaku se sintió terrible ante la mirada desconcertada del mayor y no lo culpable, ni el mismo tenia la respuestas a esas preguntas hasta que el pelimorado toco un tema que desde hace mucho ni siquiera se habia molestado en hablar, no tanto por desinterés, sino porque el joven de ojos esmeraldas lo eludía.

¿Extrañas a Kogami, Hideki? ¿Revolver?

-Eres un bastardo-Gruño molesto el peliazul apretando sus puños con el mas puro deseo de golpear al confundido joven de cabello blanco y ojos dorados. Revolver se ahorro un innecesario comentario sarcastico sobre su origen, Yusaku no se veia de humor para tolerar semejantes respuestas.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-ya te lo dije, en Rusia esta una universidad con la carrera que pretendo estudiar junto con la especialización. -bien ahora no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso? ¿quería recriminarle por haberse ido?

-primero, eres una persona racional ¿Por qué gastarías tanto para irte a un pais a estudiar? Esa clase de acciones no van contigo. Segundo, tu nunca haces nada en falso sin tener la seguridad de que todo saldrá como tú quieres. Tercero, hay buenas universidades en Dan city con todos los requisitos que exiges. ¿Por qué te largaste a Rusia, Kogami?-miro al peliblanco con furia contenida y el ardiente anhelo de golpear ese perfectamente simétrico rostro. Pero desvió su vista de el cuando sintió algo húmedo y frio tocar sus manos, al verlas eran pequeñas gotas, miro el techo con discreción, creyendo que había una gotera pero estaba perfectamente seco, se toco el rostro quedándose aturdido y asustado.

Estaba llorando.

Con el dorso de sus manos limpio sus ojos en silencio y desvio la mirada intentando serenarse, no era propio de él perder el control asi pero era demasiado para el. Odiaba a Revolver. Lo odiaba porque se fue sin mayor miramiento. Lo odiaba porque en sus correos le decía que estaba bien. Lo odiaba porque el infeliz se atrevía a volver después de tanto.

Lo odiaba porque lo hacia sentir asi de desdichado.

-Fujiki-san, no pretendía herirte con mi ausencia. Lo siento-se disculpo con el corazón en el mano el ojidorado aunque no entendía el porque, el no es necesario en la vida de Yusaku.

No es su persona.

-aunque no entiendo porque estas asi si estas con Kusanagi-san. Despues de todo el cuida de ti desde hace tiempo-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kusanagi-san con tu partida a Rusia?-fue directo Yusaku volviendo a verlo con frialdad. Revolver se quedo callado, pensando en su respuesta. A esas alturas podia mentirle a Yusaku pero el menor lo sabria rapidamente y no pararia hasta que lo dijera, habito que había tomado de si mismo. Sonrio tristemente, no esperaba decírselo tan pronto pero era lo mejor, necesitaba sacar esa espina para poder continuar.

-Te quiero Yusaku-respondio en suave voz dejando desconcertado al aludido.  
-¿qué?-  
-Te quiero. Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba Kusanagi-san. Yo supe que tenia que alejarme, realmente alejarme. Se que es cobarde pero una cosa era saber que estabas enamorado de alguien mas y otra es verlo todo el tiempo.-

-si yo te gustaba, ¿Por qué me ayudaste con el?-el ojiesmeralda pregunto sin poder quitar el tono de sorpresa en su voz, veia las facciones de Kogami, lucia tranquilo, melancólico pero con un ligero alivio en sus facciones, como si se sacara un gran peso de su corazón.

Pero entrelineas estaba el dolor.

-te lo dije recuerdas. "Te ayudaria aunque fuera doloroso para mi"-recito brevemente. Yusaku se sintió como un estúpido, el peliblanco se le había confesado aquella tarde hace dos años y el no capto el mensaje. Un denso peso se deposito en su garganta y estomago, no bastándole con robarle el aliento, también lo hizo con su mente, las palabras se desvanecieron, apenas dejandoles unas pocas.

-¿Desde cuándo tu...?-  
-no lo sé, creo que desde que cumplí los 12 me senti atraido por ti pero a los 14 años lo admití golpe. Revolver recien cumplio los 18 años si no mal recordaba el pasado Octubre. 6 años, 6 años Hideki estuvo enamorado de el y no se había percatado.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? -pregunto por última vez, pues el peliblanco se puso de pie para ir a buscar su maleta que desde hace rato que estaba dando vueltas por la banda metálica.  
-primero, no quería presionarte. Segundo, Aun estabas sufriendo por lo del secuestro y mi confesión solo te aterraría más. Tercero, dijiste que Kusanagi-san te gustaba, no tenia caso decírtelo-el peliblanco se alejó sintiendo su corazón desgarrarse, muy en el fondo, esperaba estúpidamente que Yusaku le dijera que el sentía lo mismo y tener un final feliz como esa canción y las ridículas novelas que Fausto negaba ver, pero no ocurriría.

Tomo su maleta color gris con detalles verdes y candado rojo con una sonrisa triste. Fujiki-san estaba con Kusanagi-san y el volvería a Rusia una vez finalizadas las vacaciones invernales.

-.-.-.-

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto, había mucho menos personas que al inicio, pocos automóviles circulaban por el estacionamiento. Debido que era muy tarde y el peliazul perdió el último tren que lo llevaría a casa. Revolver le ofreció quedarse en su casa, pues es la más cercana desde el aeropuerto y no iba a dejarlo a su suerte. Tomaron un taxi y tras dar las direcciones, un incómodo silencio se deposito en los dos. Yusaku amasaba sus manos de forma nerviosa mientras Hideki miraba por la ventana sin prestar realmente atención al mundo exterior.

-No tienes que sentirte culpable-  
-¿Kogami?-  
-primero, no es tu culpa si no te percataste sobre mis sentimientos y tampoco sobre corresponderlos. Segundo, Te enamoraste de Kusanagi-san y aunque me duela admitirlo, es mejor hombre que yo, te ha cuidado y protegido desde que tengo memoria. Tercero, esto no cambia nada Fujiki-san. Seguirás siendo mi amigo, solo te pido que me perdones por mis futuras ausencias-Revolver volteo a ver al peliazul con una mirada neutral y tranquila, no eran palabras frías o crueles pero no le restaban dureza tanto para si mismo como para Yusaku.

No eran las más amables, pero si las verdaderas.

...

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Hideki Kogami. Las luces estaban apagadas y el ambiente frio, como si no hubiera estado nadie por días. Mientras el propietario de la mansión encendía las luces, Yusaku le dijo que su padre junto con sus allegados salió por negocios y que llegaría a más tardar mañana. Hideki suspiro un poco apesadumbrado, ansiaba saludar a su familia pero a veces el destino se ensaña en cambiar los planes de uno.

Tal como sucedió con Yusaku.

Guardándose el comentario que seguramente su padre olvido que esa tarde llegaría a casa. Reviso el teléfono para ver la hora, quedandose levemente sorprendido por el paso del tiempo. mira a Yusaku que continua esperando una nueva actividad.

-entonces, ponte cómodo Fujiki-san. Deja que te acompañe a tu habitación...-el peliblanco justo cuando iba aponerse en marcha a su siguiente objetivo, el Peliazul le toma de la mano y apretándola.

-¿Cómo puedes fingir así?-fue directo como es su costumbre.  
-yo no estoy...-  
-¡Lo estas! ¿Cómo puedes aparentar que estas bien? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de creer que yo estaría bien después de lo que dijiste?-  
-no tienes porque-  
-Primero, estuviste enamorado de mi desde los 12 años. Segundo, te diste el lujo de callar tus sentimientos y ayudarme a superar mis fobias para entregarme a alguien más. Tercero, me confiesas tus sentimientos como si no tuvieran valor ¿Como pretendes que ignore eso?-  
-ya te lo dije, no es tu culpa, déjalo así Fujiki-Revolver intento romper el contacto, pues cada segundo que permanecía cerca del hermoso joven, sentía su corazón desgarrarse por el deseo de besarlo, abrazarlo tal como lo habia imaginado por años, pero no sería capaz de lastimar la delicada confianza que tenía el ojiesmeralda en su persona.

-si lo es, porque yo estoy enamorado de ti-su corazón se detuvo ante esas palabras pero se quedo callado.

-primero...-empezo a enumerar el joven intentando no quebrarse y llorar. Eran demasiadas emociones que lo confundian y lo aterraban, estaba saliendo de su zona de confort que viene siendo Kusanagi, alguien seguro y que podia cuidar de el con tal de decirle lo que por casi 2 años se habia guardado.

-perdóname por ignorar tus necesidades por tanto tiempo, por no pasar por alto que también estabas sufriendo. Mi egoismo hizo que te fueras lejos de aquí para sanarte-

-no hay nada que perdonar-el peliazul nego con la cabeza suavemente y continuo.

-segundo, Kusanagi-san si aporto gran parte para mi mejoria y evitar que me hiciera daño pero tambien estas tu. ¿crees que no supe de las multiples veces que cambiaste mi lugar por ti cuando estamos encerrados con tal de protegerme? Cuando Kusanagi-san no podia estar conmigo, a ti no te molestaba tomar su lugar sin importar lo tarde que era, incluso me ayudaste a superar mi aversion por el contacto humano con tal de poder tener una oportunidad de estar con Kusanagi-san ¿Cómo pretendes que pase por alto tus sentimientos despues de eso?-

-no tienes que corresponderme por sentirte en deuda conmigo Fujiki-san-Kogami se sintió ligeramente ofendido. Sabía que Yusaku no lo hacia a propósito, pero era normal que el mas joven intentara compensarlo de algun modo.

-tercero. Realmente te quiero. Me gustas Ko... Hideki. Después de que fuiste, sentí que el tiempo se detuvo, que las pequeñas cosas que hacíamos juntos tomo más valor y continuaba buscándote. Los correos no eran suficientes. Estaba furioso contigo porque te fuiste, triste porque sentía ese espacio vacío que no podía llenar… Hideki...-el peliazul se quedo callado de golpe, temblando, no sabia que mas decir, estaba empezando a sufrir una crisis de ansiedad, el corazon aumento su ritmo cardiaco hasta casi oirlo, su cuerpo empezo a temblar y a respirar con mayor rapidez, su piel palidecer y sudar en frio. El imaginar que el dueño de esa casa se volviera a ir, dejándolo atrás, que no le creyera sus sentimientos, demasiadas ideas empezaban a abrumarlo. El peliblanco noto el abrupto silencio del menor y se giro preocupado, sin pensarlo ni un momento lo abrazo firmemente contra su cuerpo, sin soltarlo aun cuando este estaba luchando para soltarse.

-vas a sentirte estresado y ansioso pero pasara poco a poco, estas bien Yusaku-susurro delicadamente cerca de su oído. El peliazul no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esa cercania.  
-repite conmigo, "estoy bien, estoy a salvo"-  
-yo.. No...-  
-si puedes, eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Anda, dilo-animo gentilmente sin soltar su agarre. Respirando con mayor naturalidad progresivamente el ojiesmeralda conforme aceptaba esas palabras, además, el aroma de Revolver lo calmaba, se sentia muy bien, muy calido.  
-es... estoy bien...-tomo aire lentamente y aprovechando la cercanía del peliblanco, lo abrazo lentamente. Se sintio estupido ante su comportamiento.

-estoy bien, estoy a salvo-termino de recitar mas tranquilo.

-voy a soltarte-el peliazul apreto su agarre ante esas palabras y sin dudarlo escondio su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro derecho. Revolver lo abrazo estrechándolo contra si mismo con una sonrisa temblorosa, percibiendo el aroma del mas joven, tenerlo en sus brazos como tanto soñó, se sentía irreal y dificil de aceptar.

-Hideki-  
-Perdoname por no notar tus sentimientos y herirte en el proceso.-susurro despacio el peliazul sin soltarlo. Temia que en el momento que el rompería el contacto, el mayor de cabello blanco se alejara y no volvería jamás.  
-ya te lo dije, estabas abrumado por el trauma y yo no era muy evidente en demostrarlo-esto último mintió, Revolver recordaba perfectamente sus coqueteos hacia Yusaku, no hacía realmente un esfuerzo por ocultar su interés en el pero era algo que el peliazul no necesitaba saber.

-sé que es egoista, pero...-continuo el joven de ojos esmeraldas ahora intentando mantener la mirada firme hacia esos ojos dorados que le atravesaban el corazon.

-Kusanagi-san es mi persona, sin embargo... yo quiero ser tu persona Hideki-pidio con un suave rubor y un brillo delicado en sus ojos ¿Cómo negarse a algo con semejante mirada? Yusaku definitivamente es su perdición y salvación.

-siempre lo has sido-sonrio verdaderamente mientras apretaba mas al joven contra su pecho teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. 6 años, tuvo que esperar 6 años para que Yusaku se fijara en él. El tiempo invertido en procurarle y sacrificar sus oportunidades para que el fuera feliz dio sus frutos.  
Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando el peliazul le tomo de las mejillas para besarlo. Al principio no correspondio rapido, pues estaba algo shockeado por la iniciativa tan presurosa pero no se resistió mas de 3 segundos para empezar a seguirle el ritmo que el beso exigía.

Yusaku sintio alivio instantaneo en el momento que sus labios se tocaron. Era diferente. Tan cálido y gentil podía describir los besos que compartió con el mayor de ojos color tormenta, aunque siempre estaba ese sentimiento de incertidumbre, el miedo de que Soichi se desesperara por su comportamiento tan poco normal (aunque no se lo haría saber) pero con peliblanco. Era seguridad y anhelo, amor, la certeza de saber que Revolver lo quería y lo consideraba su persona lo tranquilizaba.

Dios, incluso vivió los mismos horrores que el, si, Kusanagi sabía como manejarlo pero Revolver entendía mejor el porqué. Los dos sufrían de trastornos mentales que por muy poco lograban disimular. Disfrutando de aquel tacto cálido entre ambos pares de labios, sin dejar de abrazarse y deleitarse con el sabor del contrario Yusaku llego a la conclusión de que Revolver tenía razón.

Su persona era aquella que podía bailar con sus ángeles y conversar con sus demonios, llevándose cálidamente el dolor.

-.-.-.

la canción que escucha Revolver se llama RebootxHatsune miku, Megurine luka y no se quien mas. digo por si les interesa.

se que victimice mucho a Rev y por la personalidad que el tiene no queda mucho, pero no crean que no pensé en ello mientras redactaba este fick. si el loquillo no le importa sacrificar su propia humanidad y vida con tal de cumplir con los deseos de su padre, da por entender que puede dar mucho de si mismo, además, si ya conoce la identidad de Yusaku ¿porque tardarse tanto en ir por el y cargárselo como un villano normal haría (según toda la saga de Yugioh)? además del drama que le hecha el guionista del anime :V pienso que el fondo no quiere hacerle daño independientemente si eran cercanos o no.

Yusaku verdaderamente puede llegar a ser un chico muy insensible. ya se que es parte de su encanto dentro de su fria personalidad pero esta tan enfrascado en su venganza que no se percata que hay a su alrededor, asi que mediante a esa logica, era natural que el peliazul no notara los sentimientos de Revolver.

obviamente Ian y hideki no son los nombres oficiales.

.-.-.

taraaan

ojala les haya gustado este bonito One-shot que batalle tanto en hacer y mas porque unas escenas no quedaban y otras eran demasiado innecesarias. llore cuando llege a finalizarlo.

bien, nos vemos pronto, dejen un Reviews con amor y les veo con mas calmita


	2. epilogo

Epilogo

.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente.

Revolver continuaba dormido en su amplia cama de sabanas claras con sus facciones relajadas y desprovistas de todo dolor y miedo. La luz de la habitacion era casi nula si no fuera por las lamparas de noche que iluminaban dulcemente el lugar, dándole un ambiente romantico.

Un par de ojos esmeraldas le veía tiernamente desde su lugar en el sillón con una taza de café en sus manos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en paz consigo mismo, como si hubiera encontrado la pieza faltante en su vida. Claro no podía depender del peliblanco, no era sano y debía coger fuerzas de sí mismo para continuar. Pero por el momento, se daría el lujo de sentirse así. Se acomodo más en el sofá recordando brevemente la promesa que le hizo Hideki antes de que quedarse dormido mientras lo abrazaba mientras estaban acostados en la misma cama como cuando eran niños.

Yusaku no dudo en hacerle saber su inquietud a Hideki sobre su retorno a Rusia. Temía que se fuera una vez más y no volviera, no tanto por su voluntad sino por la tendencia caprichosa del destino. El ojidorado le sonrió cálidamente y tras besar su frente le explico que si volvería a ese frio país, pero nada más a cancelar su ingreso a la universidad y recuperar sus documentos.

- _"pero si te preocupa demasiado, acompáñame. Sera como salir de vacaciones juntos"-_ recordó la amable invitación que no dudo en aceptar. Claro que le costaria un poco subirse a un avion, el espacio cerrado no le producia mucha confianza.

-¿Yusaku?-el peliazul levanto la vista de su taza de café color verde menta al momento que escucho la adormilada voz de Hideki llamarle. El ojidorado despertó al sentir el espacio de su novio frio y vacio, con algo de temor de pensar que todo lo vivido fue creado por su imaginacion gracias a sus lagunas mentales y psicosis menor, llamo al chico de ojos esmeraldas.

-aquí-Revolver sonrio aliviado y extrañado en ambas partes. Todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior fue real dandole alivio instantaneo en su corazón. Lo que no se explicaba era de porque estaba sentado en el sofa, usando su jersey color azul marino (que, por cierto, le quedaba un poco grande) cuando se había dormido con un pijama prestado. No le molestaba que la usara, pero no entendía el porqué.

Yusaku dejo su taza en el mueble más cercano y fue directamente a la cama para ser recibió sin demora en los brazos del peliblanco que le sonreia con amor.

-buenos dias-sin esperar respuesta, le dio un suave beso. Saboreando el tibio sabor del café de esos labios que ahora tenía la libertad de besar. La pareja duro un poco compartiendo besos y tiernas caricias bajo esa frazada, Yusaku cuando menos lo supo, tenia al peliblanco de mechas purpuras sobre su cuerpo, rozandose ante el menor movimiento. Ignoro por completo la creciente ansiedad de esa aproximidad, no dejaria que su fobia arruinara su intimidad. Se sonreían cómplices ante el contacto más sutil y cariñoso, volvían a besarse probando que tanto podían resistir sin separase, casi una inofensiva competencia.

-te quiero Yusaku-murmuro cerca de sus labios haciéndolo estremecer. Aun sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir al punto de dejarlo sordo ante la íntima cercanía, tuvo el valor suficiente para continuar mirándole a los ojos.

-yo tambien te quiero Hideki-justo cuando iban a volver a unir sus labios. La puerta se abre de golpe.

-buenos dias Revolver-sama-el peliblanco de ojos glaciales entro de forma improvista con una respetuosa sonrisa que no se borro para nada aun cuando vio tan tierna escena que fue brutalmente interrumpida. Revolver agacho la cabeza con pena ante su olvido de no poner el cerrojo y Yusaku se limitaba a no tratar de fulminar con la mirada al descarado Spectral por interrumpir.

-Buenos dias Spectral-  
-vine a notificar que su padre ha llegado. Por cierto, bienvenido a casa-sin mas que decir el peliblanco se fue cerrando la puerta con cerrojo con claro gesto de burla. Una cosa era que respetara al peliblanco de ojos dorados que le había salvado la vida y otra muy distinta era compartir su espacio con Playmaker.

Yusaku gruño bajo ante esa exabrupta interrupción, definitivamente detestaba a Spectral y Revolver trataba de no darse de golpes con la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama.

-.-.-.

no me resisti.

cuando vi el duelo entre Yusaku y Spectral y la forma que se expresaban de Revolver, no evite pensar; Pelea de perras! xD

bueno ya, queria sacarme esa espina y lo logre :3


End file.
